


Incertezas

by Leleonhardt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Human Kim Jongdae | Chen, M/M, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun, Vampire Byun Baekhyun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leleonhardt/pseuds/Leleonhardt
Summary: Baekhyun havia aprendido da pior forma possível que a dor de ficar dias sem se alimentar do sangue de um humano não chegava nem perto da dor que as incertezas o causavam.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Eu não te deixarei

Baekhyun estava faminto e longe de casa. Seu desespero aumentava conforme seu estômago se revirava de forma dolorosa e sentia sua garganta aos poucos ficando cada vez mais seca. Precisava se alimentar com urgência, ou acabaria enlouquecendo e, consequentemente, perdendo o controle, como na última vez.

Mesmo que de muito longe, podia ouvir claramente o barulho alto de música tocando e, principalmente, podia sentir o cheiro enlouquecedor do sangue de muitas pessoas misturado. Sequer conseguia raciocinar direito por conta da fome, mas seus instintos o guiaram até aquela casa, implorando para serem saciados de uma vez. No entanto, não podia ser qualquer um. Não, não havia ido até aquele lugar para se alimentar de qualquer humano que aparecesse em sua frente, não seria o suficiente. Seu subconsciente pedia, ou melhor, implorava por alguém em específico.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ou até mesmo uma, adentrou a casa e se permitiu ser guiado por aquele cheiro maravilhoso que já conhecia tão bem, sem se preocupar em esbarrar ou empurrar aqueles jovens bêbados que estavam dançando em seu caminho. E não demorou muito para que finalmente avistasse quem havia tanto procurado, mas, ao contrário do que esperava, não teve uma visão tão boa assim. Momentaneamente até se esquecera da sensação horrível de estar com fome, esta dera lugar para a pontada de raiva e ciúme que o Byun sentiu ao ver Kim Jongdae aos beijos com um cara muito alto próximo a mesa de bebidas.

"Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?" Se pronunciou, não conseguindo controlar o tom alterado em sua voz, ainda mais quando sequer conseguia controlar a si próprio. No entanto, ainda conseguiu esboçar um sorriso sarcástico e satisfeito ao interromper o momento dos dois a sua frente e ter o garoto menor lhe lançando um olhar que estava dividido entre surpreso e assustado.

"B-Baekhyun? O que você…?" Mas ele nunca chegou a terminar aquela frase, talvez o espanto por ter sido pego no flagra fosse o culpado.

"Ele é seu namorado?" O homem alto perguntou desapontado, se referindo a Baekhyun, mas Jongdae não respondeu, apenas desviou o olhar para os próprios pés. "Vou aceitar isso como um sim." Então ele foi embora, deixando para trás um Jongdae frustrado.

"O que faz aqui, Baekhyun?" Perguntou irritado levantando a voz, fazendo Baekhyun arquear uma sobrancelha.

"O que foi? Não vai me dizer que pretendia ir para a cama com aquele cara?" O tom que usara para perguntar aquilo era claramente de deboche e tinha plena consciência que falar daquela forma só deixava Jongdae ainda mais irritado com a situação, mas Baekhyun não achava justo ser o único a ficar daquele jeito.

"E se eu estivesse? O que você tem a ver com isso, Baekhyun? Você não é nada meu!" O Kim gritou, sem nem se preocupar com os curiosos ao redor, que haviam parado o que estavam fazendo para observar a possível briga de casal que imaginavam estar acontecendo.

"Se não sou nada seu, então por que não respondeu a pergunta daquele cara?" Questionou em meio a uma risadinha sarcástica. "E por que é que você parece estar se sentindo tão culpado agora?"

A expressão de raiva que Jongdae ostentava logo suavizou e deu lugar a uma indecifrável. Ele desviou o olhar e Baekhyun sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava. Desde que se conheceram, Jongdae sempre dizia que quando olhava nos olhos de Baekhyun sentia como se ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos, e aquilo, na verdade, não era bem uma mentira. Baekhyun não podia ler mentes, mas podia decifrar facilmente o significado de cada olhar de Jongdae e saber o que ele estava sentindo, porque conhecia o garoto muito bem e melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa.

"Então me responda você." Jongdae disse depois de alguns segundos de silêncio entre os dois. "O que você é meu, Baekhyun?"

Foi a vez do peso da culpa bater em Baekhyun, e ele sim, de fato, era o verdadeiro culpado daquela história e, embora tentasse fingir, sabia muito bem disso. Não era como se aquilo dependesse somente de Jongdae, até porque se esse fosse o caso os dois já estariam juntos há muito tempo, Baekhyun sabia. Tinha plena consciência dos sentimentos de Jongdae em relação a si e que ele estava sofrendo por sua causa, mas não tinha muito o que podia fazer.

"Eu realmente acho irônico que você sempre quer exigir alguma resposta minha, quando não sou eu que desapareço por meses e só volto quando quero te usar." Embora Jongdae parecesse estar mais calmo, seu tom era de mágoa e acusatório.

Se encontrar em uma situação como aquela era um tanto engraçado. Nunca passou pela cabeça de Baekhyun que ele um dia estaria discutindo a relação com um humano. Na verdade, nunca passou por sua cabeça que um dia teria se apaixonado por um. Em todos os seus 500 anos de vida, Baekhyun odiou duramente a raça humana e o máximo que sentia por ela era repulsa. Humanos são os seres cruéis e assustadores que caçaram e mataram milhares de vampiros, incluindo a família de Baekhyun bem diante de seus olhos quando era ainda apenas uma criança, usando como argumento que os vampiros eram destrutivos à raça humana. Aquilo não entrava na cabeça de Baekhyun, os humanos também feriam e matavam outras raças e, muitas vezes, até a própria por prazer e sequer se sentiam culpados por isso.

Humanos são seres egoístas que só se preocupam com eles próprios, foi a conclusão que Baekhyun havia tirado.

No entanto, mesmo Baekhyun evitando-os a todo custo e apesar de todo ódio e desprezo que sentia por eles, Jongdae acabou entrando em sua vida. O conheceu na faculdade, Baekhyun não queria admitir, mas, desde a primeira palavra que trocaram, sentiu que Jongdae tinha algo diferente, algo que atraía Baekhyun e o prendia a ele. Por isso acabou abaixando a guarda e foi então que, em pouco tempo, o garoto estressadinho do sorriso bonito dominou completamente sua mente e, principalmente, seu coração, que há muito tempo se recusou a aceitar qualquer humano.

Chegava a ser assustador, pois havia algo em Jongdae que fazia Baekhyun mudar completamente. Quem o conhecia, todo rude e de cara fechada o tempo todo, se espantava ao vê-lo todo bobo sorridente e carinhoso com o Kim, mas Baekhyun simplesmente não conseguia evitar. Jongdae era, provavelmente, o que os humanos chamavam de anjo. Apesar das vezes em que ficava bravo com Baekhyun, quando este o provocava propositalmente - porque se tinha algo que fazia o coração de gelo de Baekhyun se derreter completamente, com certeza era um Jongdae todo estressadinho ostentando aquele biquinho adorável, digno de uma criança de 7 anos, nos lábios -, Jongdae era extremamente gentil e sempre pensava nos outros antes de si mesmo, principalmente em Baekhyun.

O Byun, a princípio, se recusou a acreditar que Jongdae ainda o amaria e o trataria da mesma forma se descobrisse quem, ou melhor, o que ele era de verdade, por isso, em uma noite, convidou Jongdae até sua casa com um único propósito em mente: matá-lo antes que fosse tarde demais. Tentou enganar a si próprio dizendo que seria fácil, que Jongdae era apenas mais um humano qualquer e que por isso não deveria se apegar a ele. Tentou a todo custo acreditar na mentira que contava a si próprio sobre não amar Jongdae, mesmo que qualquer um pudesse ver o contrário.

Obviamente seu plano foi por água abaixo quando revelou a Jongdae que era um vampiro. O Kim apenas riu e lhe disse que já sabia há muito tempo, mas não dissera nada por achar que Baekhyun ainda não estava pronto para falar sobre isso. Baekhyun se lembra perfeitamente de ter recebido o sorriso mais bonito e sincero de Jongdae naquele dia, quando este o dissera que não se importava, pois amava Baekhyun, independente de quem ou o que ele era, e, caramba, Baekhyun tinha certeza que depois de 500 anos era impossível se sentir tão vivo quanto ele se sentiu ao ouvir aquilo. Jamais se esqueceria de como era a sensação de amar pela primeira vez e, principalmente, jamais se esqueceria da sensação de como era ser amado pela primeira vez.

Jongdae o fazia se sentir tão vivo.

Aquela também foi a noite em que finalmente puseram um fim - ou pelo menos um pouco - em toda aquela tensão sexual que pairava entre os dois e tiveram sua primeira vez juntos. Baekhyun, pela primeira vez, se preocupou com alguém na hora do sexo e, mesmo sabendo que aquela nem chegava perto de ser a primeira vez de Jongdae, o preparou com todo o cuidado possível, ignorando as risadinhas e o tom debochado do outro ao lhe dizer que podia ser um pouco mais bruto e menos cuidadoso, pois não iria quebrar. E, embora fosse exatamente desse jeito que Baekhyun agiu com todos os outros humanos com quem já havia transado, era Jongdae quem estava ali, ele não era como os outros, e, mesmo que tentasse muito, Baekhyun não conseguiria. Não quando tinha Jongdae sussurrando em seu ouvido o quanto o amava o tempo todo, ainda que nunca recebendo o mesmo em troca vindo de Baekhyun, porque, ainda assim, era difícil para o vampiro admitir algo como aquilo em voz alta.

Mas, mesmo que Jongdae sempre gostasse de deixar claro o que sentia pelo outro, não foi o suficiente para pôr um fim nas inseguranças que Baekhyun sentia em segredo - já que inseguranças, para o vampiro, significavam fraqueza, algo que ele jamais demonstraria por vontade própria - e, consequentemente, quando elas se acumularam em sua cabeça, Baekhyun decidiu que era a hora de se afastar do humano antes que as coisas acabassem piorando. Em sua cabeça, alguma hora Jongdae se cansaria de si e iria querer viver ao lado de um humano e Baekhyun não saberia como lidar com isso, então, por isso, era melhor pôr um fim naquilo enquanto ainda dava tempo.

Depois de uma semana que contou a verdade para Jongdae, Baekhyun sumiu. Largou a faculdade e trocou de número. Estava pronto para deixar Jongdae de vez, ou ao menos foi o que achou, já que tudo foi por água abaixo depois de dois meses, quando em uma noite, sem aguentar mais, correu até a casa que Jongdae dividia com Minseok, seu melhor amigo, e a primeira coisa que fez ao vê-lo foi o prensar contra a parede mais próxima. Ambos mandaram para o inferno qualquer cumprimento ou pergunta, preocupados demais em matar a saudade que sentiam um do outro. E embora Jongdae quisesse muito receber alguma explicação sobre seu sumiço, sequer tocou no assunto, pois, para ele, tudo o que importava naquele momento era que Baekhyun estava ali novamente.

Isso continuou se repetindo muitas e muitas vezes. Baekhyun sumia por meses; depois, quando a saudade se tornava grande demais para ser suportada, ele aparecia novamente, sem dar justificativas; tomava do sangue de Jongdae, transava com ele e partia no dia seguinte enquanto o Kim ainda dormia.

Estava sim sofrendo com aquilo, mas não era o único, muito menos o principal. Jongdae - que sempre aguentava tudo calado, sem reclamar ou exigir alguma coisa de Baekhyun - amava Baekhyun mais do que imaginava ser possível amar alguém e queria muito o ter por perto, poder falar com ele todos os dias e voltar a dormir e acordar abraçadinho com o Byun, mas, em sua cabeça, talvez o outro não o visse dessa forma. Na verdade, Jongdae não tinha certeza de nada, já que era o único naquela relação que deixava claro o que queria e sentia. Doía muito pensar sobre isso. O que ele de fato significava para Baekhyun?

Sexo?

Alimento?

Se chateava de verdade com quando Baekhyun aparecia depois de muito tempo sem nem dar sinal de vida, simplesmente para transar e tomar de seu sangue, e então, no outro dia, Jongdae acordava sozinho em sua cama, repleto de marcas de mordidas, sem saber para onde Baekhyun havia ido e quando, ou melhor, se ele voltaria para si novamente. As incertezas o machucavam.

"E eu já sei o motivo pelo qual você está aqui, Baekhyun. É o mesmo de sempre, não é?" Aquilo era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, visto que Jongdae já havia notado os olhos do vampiro em um tom de vermelho vivo nada sútil e suas presas salientes, que ficavam ainda mais perceptíveis quando Baekhyun falava. Era exatamente assim que Baekhyun aparecia todas as vezes. "Se alimente do sangue de outra pessoa de uma vez e vá embora, eu não estou a fim de ser usado por você hoje."

Ao terminar de falar, Jongdae deu as costas ao Byun e subiu as escadas que levavam até seu quarto, nem se dando ao trabalho de trancar a porta, pois sabia que logo atrás de si vinha um Baekhyun persistente, além de que de nada adiantaria uma porta trancada contra um vampiro que tinha uma maldita força sobre-humana - as várias maçanetas que já foram quebradas por aquele bruto eram a prova clara disso -. Se jogou na cama, afundando o rosto em seu travesseiro, respirando fundo ao ouvir a porta ser fechada seguida do barulho da chave sendo virada.

"Dae…" Chamou baixinho, como se não soubesse o que dizer naquele momento. De fato ele nunca sabia.

"Vai embora." Jongdae mandou contra a própria vontade, porque tinha de se controlar, se fosse fazer o que no fundo realmente queria, iria perdoar Baekhyun (sem sequer ter de fato recebido um pedido de desculpa vindo deste) como sempre fazia sem pensar duas vezes.

"Eu sei que você está com raiva de mim, Dae, e eu não tiro sua razão, eu fui um completo babaca nesses últimos meses." Coçou a nuca, se sentindo envergonhado ao admitir em voz alta que era um completo idiota. "Mas eu quero deixar claro que, mesmo não parecendo, eu… gosto muito de você e não te enxergo da forma que você provavelmente imagina."

Baekhyun se sentia um idiota por sequer conseguir se desculpar como alguém normal faria. Continuava sendo muito difícil deixar o orgulho de lado e admitir seus erros, ainda mais quando manteve essas características ruins em si sua vida inteira e só se preocupou em começar a tentar colocar um fim nelas ao conhecer Jongdae.

"Então como você me enxerga?" Jongdae perguntou baixinho, abafado pelo travesseiro. "Eu só quero saber o que realmente significo para você, Baekhyun, porque eu não aguento mais viver com tantas incertezas."

"Sei que isso pode soar irônico, já que o culpado por estarmos assim sou eu, mas eu também não aguento mais." A voz de Baekhyun saía baixinha, mas ainda assim séria. No fundo, ele agradecia por Jongdae estar com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro, pois assim ele não podia ver a expressão vergonhosamente triste que Baekhyun carregava. "Você é muito importante para mim, Jongdae, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa nesse mundo. Por isso, a cada dia que passa fica ainda mais difícil ir embora e te deixar de novo."

"E por que você precisa ir?" Jongdae perguntou depois de alguns segundos.

"Se eu ficar, eu vou te amar mais e mais a cada dia, muito mais do que agora. Isso é assustador demais, porque quando você se cansar de mim e querer me deixar, eu sei que não vou ser capaz de lidar com isso. Mesmo agora pensar em te ter longe de mim é doloroso demais." Admitiu.

Baekhyun estranhou a falta de reação de Jongdae, que se manteve em silêncio por longos segundos, então imaginou que ele talvez não quisesse mais conversar. Suspirou triste pensando na possibilidade de que o humano o mandasse embora e, de vez, acabasse com tudo.

"Você…" Jongdae se pronunciou depois de um bom tempo, tirando o Byun de seus pensamentos. "Você disse que me ama?"

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos. Ele próprio não havia percebido que literalmente tinha acabado de se declarar para o garoto. Talvez fosse porque estava quase enlouquecendo completamente pela fome, mas, naquele momento, sequer se importava mais com seu orgulho ou qualquer outra coisa, apenas estava preocupado em se resolver com Jongdae.

"Sim. Quer dizer, não é como se todo mundo já não soubesse disso, mas, sim, eu te amo 'pra caralho." Riu da própria fala. "E mesmo assim eu te machuquei por todo esse tempo. Eu sinto muito, Dae, você realmente merece alguém melhor do que eu, alguém bom e incrível como você."

Ao dizer aquilo, Baekhyun se dirigiu até a porta, pretendendo ir embora, assim como Jongdae havia mandado desde o princípio, mas parou ao ouvir passos apressados atrás de si, antes de braços passarem ao redor de sua cintura.

"Você é um idiota." Jongdae resmungou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Baekhyun.

"Eu sei." Admitiu, com um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

"Quantas vezes eu vou precisar dizer que te amo e que quero ficar com você para você finalmente entender?" Jongdae parecia irritado, o que fazia Baekhyun querer rir, já que isso contradizia com a forma que o Kim o abraçava por trás com carinho. "Me cansar de você? Baekhyun, isso não aconteceria mesmo se eu quisesse. E digo isso porque eu realmente tentei, mas toda vez que eu tentava sair com outra pessoa, não conseguia parar de pensar em você."

Baekhyun acabou rindo, mas foi por ter passado pela mesma situação, várias e várias vezes. Tentou a todo custo se esquecer de Jongdae, até mesmo tentou sair com outras pessoas, mas todas as tentativas foram um completo fiasco, já que era impossível alguém tomar o lugar que Jongdae ocupava no pobre coraçãozinho do vampiro. Mesmo que fosse apenas para trocar alguns beijos com alguém, Baekhyun simplesmente não conseguia.

"Você nunca me disse que dentre os seus poderes vampirescos estava incluído algum tipo de cinto de castidade." Jongdae brincou, embora estivesse quase acreditando realmente naquela hipótese.

"Porque, até onde eu sei, não está." O Byun disse em meio a uma risadinha. "Mas… você não quer mais que eu vá embora?" Perguntou receoso, deixando escapar um pouco de medo em sua voz.

"Depende. Você ainda duvida do meu amor por você?" Jongdae perguntou, a voz saindo calminha e melódica, daquele jeitinho que derretia o coração de Baekhyun e o fazia sorrir feito o bobo apaixonado que era, como naquele exato momento.

Baekhyun se virou, encarando Jongdae nos olhos pela primeira vez desde que entraram naquele quarto, rindo anasalado ao ver que este sorria tão bobinho quanto ele. Levou a mão até os fios castanhos e bagunçadinhos do cabelo do garoto e os acariciou, apreciando a forma que os olhos deste se fecharam em aprovação, como se fosse um gatinho aproveitando o carinho que recebia.

"Não, eu não tenho mais dúvidas." Respondeu, vendo Jongdae abrir os olhos e lhe lançar um sorriso satisfeito, antes de passar os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o puxar para um selinho carinhoso, sem segundas intenções.

A saudade transbordava em ambos e isso, somado ao desespero de Baekhyun, foi o estopim para que o que havia começado como um selar inocente rapidamente se tornasse uma bagunça de saliva e briga por espaço na boca um do outro. Quando Baekhyun se deu conta, já estava sentado na beirada da cama de Jongdae, com este se mexendo afobado em seu colo, resmungando vez ou outra em que acabava roçando a língua em alguma das presas afiadas do Byun.

"Dae…" Baekhyun juntou todo o autocontrole que restava dentro de si para poder afastar o garoto, mesmo que apenas um pouco.

"Baek, não para." Jongdae praticamente implorou, aquele biquinho persistente em seus lábios e os olhinhos pidões que, em uma situação normal, conseguiriam qualquer coisa de Baekhyun. No entanto, aquela não era uma situação normal, Baekhyun estava quase enlouquecendo e, acima de qualquer outra coisa, não arriscaria perder o controle e acabar machucando Jongdae.

"Não, é melhor pararmos por aqui." Baekhyun insistiu, lutando internamente consigo mesmo para não ceder aos resmungos chorosos e contrariados do garoto. Jongdae estava prestes a reclamar, mas Baekhyun foi mais rápido: "Dae, eu não me alimento há muito tempo, se continuarmos com isso eu posso acabar perdendo o controle e te machucando. E obviamente isso está fora de questão." Alertou, mas mesmo assim Jongdae não parecia convencido.

Jongdae - ainda com o biquinho contrariado nos lábios - se afastou um pouco mais de Baekhyun, apenas para que conseguisse retirar o próprio casaco e, em seguida, a camiseta de uma banda de rock qualquer que usava, segurando o sorrisinho convencido ao ter Baekhyun boquiaberto quase salivando enquanto olhava para cada cantinho exposto de sua pele.

"Não seja por isso então." Jongdae disse, um sorrisinho sacana presente em seus lábios ao que, despreocupadamente, inclinou a cabeça para o lado, deixando exposto para o vampiro a curvatura de seu pescoço.

O pobre Byun apenas arfou afobado, sem saber se era por Jongdae ser um filho da puta lindo, ou se era por sua fome ter aumentado de maneira avassaladora com a visão. Chegou a conclusão que era uma torturante mistura dos dois. Antes que pudesse repreender o garoto, este o calou com um beijo.

"Vai logo. E, sim, eu tenho certeza, então acho bom você me morder logo antes eu te obrigue a fazer isso." Ameaçou.

Baekhyun não conseguiu controlar a risada. Ameaças vindas de Jongdae, a pessoinha mais fofa que Baekhyun teve o prazer de conhecer em todos os seus longos anos de vida, com aquela voz adorável e a carranca impaciente estampada no rosto, só faziam Baekhyun querer o abraçar até que o Kim perdesse o fôlego. Mas, obviamente, não era louco de contrariar um Jongdae bravo.

A forma calma e suave que seus dedos compridos percorreram a cintura de Jongdae e de vez em quando a apertavam, certamente não condizia com o quão desesperado e ansioso estava internamente para poder finalmente se alimentar novamente depois de tanto tempo. Sua garganta estava seca, assim como seus lábios, que instintivamente os umedeceu com a ponta da língua, antes de aproximá-los do pescoço branquinho e - até aquele momento - sem marcas do garoto.

Podia ouvir claramente o coração acelerado de Jongdae, este que agora estava com os olhos fechados e já havia levado uma mão até os fios negros do cabelo de Baekhyun, ansioso pelo que viria a seguir. Baekhyun achava isso, de certa forma, engraçado. Jongdae sempre insistia em enfatizar que não sentia medo algum de ser mordido por Baekhyun, no entanto, no exato momento em que os lábios deste tocaram seu pescoço, automaticamente se encolheu em seus braços. Era adorável.

Jongdae acabou deixando escapar um arfar surpreso ao que Baekhyun traçou uma linha imaginária com a língua na junção entre seu ombro e pescoço, antes de se empenhar em marcar toda aquela partezinha. Jongdae apertava um punhado de cabelo do outro entre os dedos, recebendo um gemido de aprovação do Byun ao que, sem querer, acabou puxando os fios com um pouco mais de força.

"Seu masoquista." Acusou, fingindo um tom de indignação na voz e ganhando como resposta uma risadinha daquele cara de pau. "Vai logo, Baek, eu não quero esperar mais." Pediu, mas aquilo estava mais para uma reclamação do que qualquer outra coisa.

Baekhyun não disse mais nada, já estava em seu limite e também não aguentava mais esperar. Com cuidado para não machucar o garoto, Baekhyun finalmente cravou suas presas em Jongdae, soltando um suspiro de satisfação quando sentiu o gosto do sangue deste dominar sua boca. Se alimentar novamente depois de tanto tempo era bom demais, principalmente por sentir aos poucos a dor da fome se esvaindo.

A sensação de ter Baekhyun tomando de seu sangue era um tanto estranha, Jongdae nunca se acostumava. Sentia como se tivessem duas pequenas agulhas fincadas em seu pescoço, mas não era doloroso, apenas estranho. Na verdade, nem prestava atenção naquilo ou em qualquer outra coisa, estava completamente focado naqueles suspiros e rosnados que Baekhyun vez ou outra soltava de satisfação e, porra, era sexy demais - não que fosse admitir isso em voz alta.

"Parece que eu não sou o único masoquista aqui." Baekhyun comentou ao se afastar do pescoço do Kim, lambendo o sangue que escorria dos furinhos que suas presas deixaram lá.

Jongdae, mesmo que ainda muito atordoado pelo afastamento repentino de Baekhyun, sorriu, não demonstrando um pingo de vergonha. Sim, havia ficado duro pra caralho só por ter Baekhyun tomando de seu sangue, mas o que podia fazer se o desgraçado era gostoso até quando se alimentava?

"Sim, mas pelo visto estamos na mesma situação." Mexeu o quadril propositalmente no colo de Baekhyun, causando uma fricção gostosa e torturante entre os membros cobertos e já despertos de ambos, fazendo Baekhyun gemer baixinho e agarrar sua cintura, ajudando-o a praticamente rebolar em seu colo.

Baekhyun puxou Jongdae para um beijo afobado, as línguas se chocando sem pudor ou preocupação, tendo o Kim gemendo e resmungando em meio ao ósculo ao sentir o gosto amargo do próprio sangue na boca do outro.

Sem conseguir esperar mais, Baekhyun levantou Jongdae de seu colo como se ele não pesasse nada - lá estava a força vampiresca do Byun em ação - e os virou, fazendo o garoto deitar na cama e se afastando, só o suficiente para que pudesse retirar o casaco folgado que vestia e, em seguida, a camiseta, tudo sob o olhar de Jongdae, que o fitava com desejo e apreciação.

Jongdae não tinha dúvida de que Baekhyun era o homem mais bonito que já pisou na Terra e quem dissesse o contrário claramente não batia bem da cabeça ou estava urgentemente precisando consultar um oculista. Cada detalhezinho do Byun era perfeito. A pele pálida contrastava perfeitamente com o cabelo negro e com os olhos em um tom de vermelho quase vinho de Baekhyun. E, nossa, Jongdae se derretia completamente por aquele homem e não conseguia entender como era possível alguém tão bonito como ele existir, mas agradecia por existir.

Seus lábios se encontraram novamente enquanto Baekhyun tratava de se livrar da calça jeans apertada que Jongdae vestia, assim que o fez, se encaixou no meio das pernas do Kim, lhe lançando um sorriso cheio de intenções. Seus lábios trilharam beijos molhados desde o maxilar de Jongdae até o peito, sorrindo diante da estremecida que o garoto deu quando sua respiração quente bateu contra um dos mamilos dele.

Ao que Baekhyun finalmente prendeu seu mamilo entre os dentes, Jongdae agarrou o lençol com força e jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo baixinho e ainda contido, como se alguém pudesse ouvir o que estavam fazendo ali - o que de fato não era o caso, já que a música alta da festa que ainda estava rolando no andar de baixo tocava alta o suficiente para ensurdecer alguém.

Aquela parte de Jongdae em específico era muito sensível, Baekhyun tinha plena consciência disso, por isso sempre se dedicava em dar uma atenção especial a ela. Mas, naquele momento, Jongdae por completo estava sensível a qualquer toque de Baekhyun. Faziam meses que não se viam e, consequentemente, que não se tocavam, então cada parte do corpo do humano gritava em ansiedade para ter logo o Byun.

Baekhyun não estava muito diferente. Já sentia o próprio pau pulsar dentro da calça enquanto chupava, apertava e às vezes mordia os mamilos de Jongdae, o vendo se contorcer todinho abaixo de si e tentando de forma falha controlar os gemidos. Porra, havia sentido tanta falta daquele carinha.

"Baek…" Jongdae, meio desesperado, parou Baekhyun, segurando seu cabelo e o puxando até que seus rostos estivessem frente a frente. "Deixa eu te chupar."

Baekhyun acabou rindo do quão desesperado aquele pedido havia saído, mas não era louco de negar algo como aquilo, então se levantou para retirar a calça juntamente com a boxer que vestia e se sentou na beirada da cama.

"Vem cá, Dae." Chamou e em questão de segundos Jongdae já estava ajoelhado no chão, no meio de suas pernas. "Abre a boca, bebê." Mandou, sorrindo ao que imediatamente havia sido obedecido.

Baekhyun não podia negar que estar no controle o excitava ainda mais, e Jongdae ser todo obediente na hora do sexo era um bom motivo. Aquilo contradizia completamente com a personalidade do humano, que, por sua vez, era um baita de um reclamão que fazia questão de fazer exatamente o contrário do que o pediam e, por sinal, parecia sentir prazer em contrariar o Byun.

Mas ao ter Jongdae com a boca aberta esperando para poder tê-la cheia por seu pau, mandava qualquer outro pensamento que não fosse relacionado a foder a boca daquele garoto para o inferno. E Jongdae não ajudava muito, visto que, sem paciência pela demora de Baekhyun, simplesmente abocanhou o pau do Byun de uma só vez, fazendo o outro gemer baixinho.

"Você está muito apressado." Comentou, acariciando os fios lisinhos do cabelo de Jongdae enquanto este se empenhava em levar seu pau cada vez mais fundo. O Byun acabou sorrindo em meio a um gemido rouco quando sentiu a garganta de Jongdae se apertar em torno da glande, ocasionando um engasgo no garoto. "Sentiu tanta falta assim do meu pau?" Puxou o cabelo do garoto para trás, o afastando para que ele o olhasse nos olhos.

Jongdae choramingou, mais por ter sido obrigado a parar o que fazia do que pela pontada de dor ao ter o cabelo puxado com certa força, mas logo um sorriso tão sacana quanto o que o Byun o dava se formou em seus lábios. Se fosse há alguns anos atrás, Jongdae simplesmente ficaria muito envergonhado com aquela pergunta, só que os anos de convivência com Baekhyun e o tempo que já transavam foram o suficiente para que se acostumasse com toda aquela conversa suja que o vampiro adorava fazer, então, ao invés de ficar com vergonha, entrava no joguinho do outro.

"Sim, mas não acho que seja mais do que você sentiu de foder minha boca." Riu convencido ao ter o cabelo apertado com um pouco mais de força entre os dedos de Baekhyun.

"É melhor você ficar quietinho ou vai acabar pagando pelo que diz até o final da noite." Baekhyun alertou. Soava mais como uma ameaça, mas aquilo não fazia nada além de deixar o Kim ainda mais interessante e excitado, Baekhyun sabia bem disso.

"Então por que você não me faz ficar quieto?" Sugeriu, o tom desafiador não passando despercebido por Baekhyun, que riu negando com a cabeça diante da falta de vergonha de Jongdae.

Lançou um olhar que dizia "você quem pediu" para o garoto ajoelhado a sua frente e se levantou, ainda segurando o cabelo deste entre os dedos quando esfregou a cabecinha de seu pau nos lábios de Jongdae, que sem exitar abriu bem a boca para que pudesse recebê-lo. E não esperou mais, simplesmente meteu com pressa na boca do garoto, que segurou com força as coxas de Baekhyun para ter algum apoio.

Jongdae relaxava a boca e a garganta da forma que podia, mas Baekhyun as fodia com tanta força que era praticamente impossível não se engasgar e evitar as lágrimas que começavam a se formar em seus olhos. Doía um pouco, assim como seu couro cabeludo que era puxado com força pelo Byun, em uma tentativa de fazer com que levasse ainda mais fundo o pau em sua boca, mas era gostoso demais também. Jongdae gostava de quando Baekhyun se permitia ser um pouco mais bruto naqueles momentos, já que, pelo menos com Jongdae, Baekhyun costumava ser muito carinhoso e tomar muito cuidado durante o sexo por medo de o machucar. E Jongdae gostava do Baekhyun carinhoso, mas não podia negar que tinha um penhasco pelo Baekhyun mais bruto e dominante, como naquele exato momento.

Baekhyun sequer dava tempo para que Jongdae pudesse recuperar o fôlego, ia e voltava com força na boca do garoto. Obviamente só fazia isso por saber que Jongdae gostava. Tinha muito medo de acabar usando força demais e machucar Jongdae, mas confiava nele e sabia que Jongdae o avisaria caso não estivesse gostando de algo ou até mesmo lhe pediria para parar caso estivesse o machucando.

E o Byun não duraria por muito mais tempo, não com o calor úmido da boca de Jongdae e o aperto que a garganta deste fazia em volta de seu pau, Jongdae sabia disso, pois as pernas de Baekhyun já tremiam um pouco e as estocadas que este dava em sua boca já começavam a se tornarem mais falhas. Seu próprio pau já latejava e doía como o inferno dentro da cueca que ainda vestia, Baekhyun era gostoso demais, ainda mais com aquela expressão séria no rosto, com os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos de prazer, arfando e gemendo baixinho. Jongdae não aguentava mais esperar pelo momento em que seria fodido com força pelo Byun.

Em um último impulso e sem aviso, Baekhyun gozou na boca de Jongdae, que engolia o que conseguia. Ainda escorria boa parte pelos cantos de seus lábios, mas Baekhyun fez questão de passar o polegar lá e juntar o que restava, levando de volta à boca do Kim, que não exitou em limpar o dedo do outro com a língua, antes de se levantar e empurrá-lo até que estivesse sentado de novo na cama, se sentando em seu colo.

Os lábios se juntaram novamente e Baekhyun pôde sentir o próprio gosto amargo na boca do Kim, este agora se esfregava em seu colo e choramingava sensível a cada toque seu. Sentia o pau duro de Jongdae e sabia que o garoto estava desesperado por alívio, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir malvado com a ideia um tanto cruel de torturá-lo um pouquinho mais passando em sua cabeça.

"Baek, me fode logo, por favor." Jongdae praticamente implorou, arfando em busca de ar quando finalizaram o beijo. Sua voz saia rouquinha e meio falhada pelo que havia acabado de fazer.

"Deita." Pediu com calma, sorrindo ao ser prontamente obedecido por um Jongdae já desesperado, que se deitou próximo a cabeceira da cama e abriu as pernas para o mais velho.

Baekhyun segurou o gemido que queria escapar por entre seus lábios ao ter um Jongdae tão entregue e ansioso para ser fodido por si, mas, embora quisesse muito foder Jongdae até que os dois não tivessem mais forças, Baekhyun ainda tinha vontade de brincar um pouco com a paciência do garoto, por isso faria isso da forma mais lenta possível - mesmo que isso significasse se torturar também.

Se levantou e foi até a pequena cômoda que ficava próxima a cama de Jongdae e vasculhou algumas gavetas até achar o frasquinho de lubrificante, mas nada de camisinhas. Lançou um olhar desconfiado para o Kim, que deu de ombros já entendendo.

"O Minseok precisava para usar com a namorada dele. Além do mais você disse que não pode pegar nem transmitir doenças, então não é como se fizesse diferença, não é?" Se justificou, ganhando uma risadinha do Byun. "O que? Achou que eu usei elas com outra pessoa?"

"Eu não disse nada." Levantou as mãos em rendição, já voltando até a cama e se colocando entre as pernas de Jongdae, que não tardou em o puxar para mais um beijo desajeitado e confuso.

As mãos de Baekhyun logo percorreram a cintura de Jongdae até chegarem ao cós da cueca do Kim e a puxarem para baixo, fazendo o pau de Jongdae praticamente saltar para fora, já completamente melado de pré-gozo, mesmo sem nem ao menos ter sido tocado. Baekhyun sorriu com a visão, deslizando a mão em uma carícia lenta sobre a coxa de Jongdae, propositalmente próxima demais do pau latejante do garoto, mas nunca chegando até ele, tendo-o choramingando já necessitado demais.

"Baek, não faz assim." Jongdae gemeu manhoso ao ter a parte interna da coxa mordida e marcada pelo Byun, que apenas lhe lançou um sorrisinho sacana.

"Você pedindo desse jeito só me faz ter mais vontade ainda de te torturar mais um pouquinho." Admitiu, rindo ao receber um biquinho contrariado (e muito fofo) de Jongdae. 

Para a tristeza do Byun e felicidade do Kim, Baekhyun não conseguia ser malvado por muito tempo com Jongdae, então logo estava encharcando os dedos com lubrificante e os levando até a entrada de Jongdae. O menor estremeceu ao sentir um dos dedos compridos do Byun com o líquido gelado circulando sua entrada antes de, finalmente, o penetrar.

Arfou com a sensação que há um bom tempo não sentia. Não era como se não tivesse tentado fazer aquilo por conta própria várias vezes pensando em Baekhyun, mas não conseguia, não era a mesma coisa. Nem ele próprio ou qualquer outro cara poderia o fazer sentir o que sentia quando estava fazendo aquilo com Baekhyun. Ninguém poderia o fazer estremecer completamente e o deixar louco simplesmente com os dedos, assim como Baekhyun fazia.

Ninguém era como Baekhyun para Jongdae.

"Porra, você está tão apertado, Dae." Baekhyun comentou ao que penetrou um segundo dedo e este logo foi apertado junto ao primeiro pelas paredes internas de Jongdae. Seu pau já havia voltado a endurecer com a ideia de ter Jongdae lhe apertando daquela forma quando estivesse o fodendo.

"Não estaria se você não tivesse me atrapalhado mais cedo." Conseguiu sorrir e forçar um tom de arrependimento na voz, mesmo quando agarrava o travesseiro abaixo de sua cabeça com força e sentia os dedos do Byun se abrindo dentro de si. "Aquele cara com certeza tinha um pau enorme."

Foi automático, o sorriso de Baekhyun desapareceu e logo uma expressão séria tomou seu rosto. Jongdae riria daquilo, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi jogar a cabeça para trás e gemer quase tão alto quanto a música que ainda tocava no andar de baixo ao ter um terceiro dedo o penetrando e a próstata sendo acertada com força.

"Eu te disse que era melhor você ficar quietinho ou acabaria pagando pelo que diz, bebê, você deveria ter me ouvido." Baekhyun lançou um olhar repreendedor para o garoto que gemia e se contorcia desesperado abaixo de si, enquanto o fodia rápido e forte com os dedos, acertando várias vezes seguidas sua próstata.

Jongdae, pela primeira vez na noite, tentou levar a mão até o próprio pau, que doía de tão excitado que estava, mas foi impedido por uma das mãos de Baekhyun, que prendeu a sua contra a cama e sorriu um tanto quanto diabólico para si. Bem, Jongdae não se arrependia do que havia dito pelo simples fato de que sabia que havia conseguido afetar Baekhyun, mesmo que acabasse sendo punido por aquilo de alguma forma.

"Você não vai se tocar. Aceite isso como uma punição." Baekhyun falou sério, mas Jongdae não demonstrou se abalar com aquilo, muito pelo contrário, apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, lançou um sorriso convencido para o Byun e abriu ainda mais as pernas. "Vamos ver até quando você vai conseguir sorrir desse jeito."

Baekhyun sabia que Jongdae, apesar de toda a teimosia e provocação, não iria o desobedecer, mas apenas isso não era o suficiente para o vampiro. Queria vencer aquele joguinho que acabaram entrando sem nem perceberem, onde quem se deixasse abalar primeiro pelo outro era o perdedor. E Baekhyun, acima de tudo, era competitivo e não estava disposto a perder. Iria desarmar Jongdae por completo até o final daquela noite, começando por aquele maldito sorriso convencido que ele tinha estampado no rosto.

E Baekhyun sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer para conseguir isso.

"Vira." Baekhyun mais mandou do que pediu, parando repentinamente com as estocadas que dava com seus dedos e os retirando de dentro do garoto, ouvindo-o resmungar em protesto por Baekhyun ter parado com aquele estímulo gostoso, mas já o obedecendo.

Jongdae não exitou nem por um instante em se virar, deitando com a cabeça no travesseiro e se apoiando nos joelhos, literalmente empinando a bunda para Baekhyun. Não conseguiu evitar a estremecida que deu ao ouvir o Byun soltar um palavrão em meio a um gemido rouco. Jongdae, embora tentasse muito não demonstrar, estava desesperado para ter Baekhyun dentro de si novamente. Seu pau latejava, estava tão sensível e necessitado do outro que até mesmo a voz deste era o bastante para deixar Jongdae louco. E, quando Baekhyun pediu (mandou) que se virasse, Jongdae o fez de bom grado, pois imaginou que finalmente seria fodido do jeitinho que tanto esperou. Mas Baekhyun não parecia estar na mesma linha de pensamento, já que, ao ter Jongdae todo empinado para si, levou as mãos até a bunda redondinha do garoto e a apertou com vontade entre os dedos, sorrindo ao que o mais novo soltara um gemidinho manhoso, que foi abafado pelo travesseiro.

"Eu agradeceria se você parasse de me encarar desse jeito e me fodesse logo." Jongdae disse impaciente como era, mas, na verdade, só não queria admitir que ainda sentia um pouco de vergonha ao ter Baekhyun praticamente o devorando com os olhos quando estava exposto daquela forma para ele. 

Diferente do que Jongdae esperava, logo os dedos de Baekhyun estavam novamente contornando sua entrada, afundando dois de uma só vez com certa facilidade. Jongdae não entendia se aquilo era alguma espécie de provocação, mas não tinha muito tempo para pensar nisso, não quando os dedos do Byun eram arremetidos com brutalidade diretamente contra sua próstata, o fazendo gemer o nome de Baekhyun como se fosse um mantra. Haviam poucas coisas que Jongdae era mais fissurado do que os malditos dedos de Baekhyun. Ele sequer conseguia esconder o quanto amava aqueles dedos, principalmente quando eles estavam dentro de si. Baekhyun sabia bem disso, por isso fazia questão de provocar Jongdae com eles sempre que tinha a oportunidade.

"Baek, por favor." Jongdae choramingou, sentindo que se continuassem daquele jeito não demoraria muito para gozar e, se fosse para isso acontecer, queria que fosse com algo bem maior do que os dedos do Byun o fodendo.

"Está implorando pelo quê, bebê? Eu já estou te fodendo, não era isso o que você queria?" Baekhyun perguntou, aquele tom inocente totalmente forçado na voz fazendo Jongdae ter vontade de bater no vampiro. "Ou talvez você queira que eu te foda com outra coisa?"

Jongdae estava prestes a responder, mas qualquer coisa que tinha a dizer morreu em sua garganta dando lugar a um gemido surpreso quando a respiração gelada de Baekhyun bateu contra sua bunda. Seus olhos automaticamente se fecharam ao sentir os dois dedos do Byun se separarem dentro de si e os lábios deste tocarem sua entrada, depositando um beijo molhado antes de passar a língua lá. Suas pernas tremeram em ansiedade, Jongdae sabia que aquilo não havia passado despercebido por Baekhyun e sabia principalmente que este naquele momento deveria estar ostentando aquele sorrisinho sacana nos lábios.

Mas, apesar de tudo, não se importou. Jongdae sabia que Baekhyun estava tão desesperado quanto ele, porque não houveram comentários convencidos ou qualquer outra provocação vinda do outro antes que sua língua o penetrasse de uma só vez sem aviso. Jongdae gemeu em uma mistura de surpresa e manha, sentindo a língua de Baekhyun se fazer presente em meio aos dedos deste que ainda permaneciam lá.

"Baek!" Jongdae gemeu mais alto quando Baekhyun passou a mover a língua ao mesmo tempo em que os dedos se esfregavam em suas paredes internas e, porra, aquilo era bom.

Baekhyun fodia Jongdae com a língua com a despreocupação e agilidade de quem já havia feito isso várias vezes. Bem, era exatamente o caso. Sabia que aquilo era uma das coisas favoritas de Jongdae e não era diferente para si, porque ver as coxas do garoto tremendo e este se contorcendo todinho enquanto gemia seu nome daquele jeitinho todo manhosinho era, sem dúvida nenhuma, uma das melhores visões para Baekhyun.

Jongdae não duraria muito, os espasmos que seu corpo dava e os gemidos que agora saiam mais altos e descontrolados eram a prova clara disso. Baekhyun sentia o próprio pau pulsar dolorosamente em ansiedade cada vez que a entrada de Jongdae se contraía e apertava sua língua e dedos. Não aguentava mais esperar para foder aquele garoto até que não aguentassem mais.

"Baek, por favor."

"Você quer gozar, Dae?" Baekhyun se afastou um pouco para perguntar, aproveitando para recuperar um pouco de fôlego, recebendo um aceno rápido com a cabeça vindo de Jongdae. Sorriu e mordeu sem muita força a parte interna da coxa do garoto, que já tremia e ameaçava ceder. "Então goza para mim, bebê." Mandou, antes de voltar a penetrar a língua de uma só vez.

Jongdae agradeceu internamente Minseok por ter tido a ideia de dar aquela festa barulhenta, porque, se não fosse por ela, tinha certeza que até os vizinhos teriam escutado o gemido vergonhosamente alto e desesperado que soltou ao voltar a ser fodido pela maldita língua do Byun, que dessa vez ia com mais rapidez e agilidade dentro de si. Estava sensível demais, então não se culpou quando finalmente gozou sem nem ao menos se tocar, sujando o lençol e um pouco do próprio abdômen.

Baekhyun se afastou e sorriu satisfeito ao ter o garoto estremecendo, completamente sensível e agarrando o travesseiro com força como se sua vida dependesse disso, antes de suas coxas cederem. Limpou os próprios dedos molhados de saliva no lençol e virou Jongdae, fazendo com que ele se deitasse com as costas na cama e o encarasse. Seu sorriso aumentou com a nova visão que teve. O rosto de Jongdae estava vermelho, os olhos marejados e a boca entreaberta, arfando tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Isso significa nada de segundo round?" Brincou, limpando com o polegar algumas lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto do garoto.

Jongdae não disse nada, ao invés disso se levantou, mesmo ainda cansado e sensível pelo recente orgasmo, e empurrou o Byun até que ele estivesse sentado. Apoiado com os joelho um de cada lado de Baekhyun, Jongdae sorriu ladino e apertou entre os dedos o pau duro do vampiro, o sentindo pulsar em sua mão enquanto o Byun jogava a cabeça para trás.

"Porra, eu não aguento mais, Dae." Baekhyun admitiu, se segurando para não gemer quando Jongdae pegou o lubrificante que havia sido largado na cama e o despejou nos próprios dedos, antes de levá-los de volta até seu pau, o masturbando lentamente ao mesmo tempo que espalhava o líquido por toda a extensão.

"É reconfortante saber que eu não sou o único." Jongdae riu baixinho, levando os lábios até o pescoço pálido de Baekhyun e depositando lá alguns selares molhados. "Então isso pode ser considerado um empate?" Perguntou sugestivo, já posicionando o membro do Byun em sua entrada, mas não penetrando.

"Com certeza." Murmurou, sua atenção voltada para as reboladas lentas que Jongdae dava em seu colo, fazendo com que seu pau passasse de forma torturante por entre as nádegas do garoto.

Cansado daquilo, Jongdae parou com o que fazia e umedeceu os lábios, descendo de uma só vez no pau de Baekhyun. Os dois gemeram em uníssono, as mãos de Baekhyun agarrando com possessividade a cintura fina do Kim, enquanto este tentava descontar um pouco do que sentira em uma mordida forte no ombro do vampiro.

Baekhyun não se moveu, apenas acariciava as costas tensas de Jongdae e o beijava vez ou outra, esperando pacientemente até que ele se acostumasse. Sua respiração descompaçada se misturava com a do humano e Baekhyun sentia que estava prestes a enlouquecer, porque, porra, Jongdae apertava seu pau de uma forma insanamente torturante e boa.

Jongdae ainda sentia um pouco de desconforto com aquele volume que há um bom tempo não sentia dentro de si, mas, depois de alguns poucos minutos, se ergueu um pouco do colo de Baekhyun para logo em seguida descer com tudo, fazendo ambos gemerem em satisfação. Jongdae arfou e puxou o Byun para um beijo atrapalhado, antes de começar a subir e descer em seu colo, criando um ritmo em que tinha Baekhyun arfando alto e apertando sua bunda com força.

Baekhyun gostava daquela posição, embora não fosse sua favorita. Mesmo que sua vontade fosse jogar Jongdae naquela cama e foder ele rápido e forte, não podia deixar de admirar a visão do garoto se fodendo em seu pau, com o rosto contorcido em prazer e gemendo alto toda vez que descia e tinha a próstata acertada com força. Por isso, não se moveu e deixou Jongdae no controle mantendo seu próprio ritmo.

Sentia o pau duro de Jongdae contra sua barriga e as coxas do garoto tremerem a cada nova descida que dava, já muito doloridas e cansadas. Quando os movimentos do Kim começaram a falhar e diminuíram a velocidade, Baekhyun viu a deixa que precisava para agarrar com força as coxas do garoto e se levantar, ainda sem sair de dentro de Jongdae, rindo ao tê-lo completamente surpreso e assustado lhe abraçando com medo de cair.

Logo as costas de Jongdae estavam contra a parede e suas coxas estavam nos antebraços de Baekhyun, enquanto este lhe lançava um sorriso malvado. Mesmo que já houvessem feito aquilo várias vezes, Jongdae nunca se acostumava com o fato de terem praticamente a mesma altura e Baekhyun ainda assim ser indiscutivelmente mais forte e o levantar daquela forma, como se não pesasse nada.

Baekhyun ergueu Jongdae, quase se retirando de dentro dele, que, sem ter onde se apoiar, apertou o cabelo do outro entre os dedos e gemeu alto no instante em que Baekhyun o desceu completamente em seu pau, acertando a próstata do garoto com força.

"Baek, porra, isso é bom." Jongdae gemeu manhoso, apoiando a cabeça na parede, sem ter muito o que fazer além de afundar no pau do outro, que agora estava completamente no controle de seu corpo.

Baekhyun riu convencido, agora focado em acertar aquele ponto onde tinha o corpo de Jongdae estremecendo por completo e este gemendo mais alto e descontroladamente. Fodia Jongdae com brutalidade, na tentativa de matar pelo menos um pouco da saudade que havia sentido do outro durante todo aquele tempo em que esteve longe dele. No fundo, sabia que apenas aquilo não era o suficiente, porque não se tratava apenas de falta de sexo. Nunca foi, mas naquele momento tudo estava mais claro do que nunca.

E no momento em que levou os lábios até o pescoço do garoto e fincou novamente as presas lá, Jongdae acabou gozando pela segunda vez na noite em um quase grito, sujando o abdômen de ambos. Baekhyun ainda o fodia forte e rápido enquanto tomava de seu sangue, se aproveitando do aperto alucinante que o interior de Jongdae dava em seu pau, até que também gozasse dentro do garoto depois de algumas investidas. Voltou para a cama e se sentou, ainda dentro de Jongdae e com este em seu colo, todo molinho e sem força.

Jongdae arfava tentando normalizar a respiração, a testa apoiada no ombro de Baekhyun, que acariciava seu cabelo tentando lhe acalmar. Quando se encararam, acabaram rindo baixinho como os dois bobões apaixonados que eram e unindo os lábios em um beijo desleixado e mais calmo do que todos os outros que trocaram naquela noite.

Depois de alguns minutos em que ficaram em silêncio, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro, decidiram que precisavam de um banho. Na verdade, Baekhyun decidiu, já que Jongdae estava quase adormecendo em seus braços e se recusava a se levantar dali, gerando uma série de resmungos e reclamações vindas de um Jongdae sonolento que foi literalmente carregado até o banheiro. Baekhyun não reclamou por ter que dar banho no humano e depois secá-lo e vesti-lo como se ele fosse uma criança, porque isso sempre acabava acontecendo. Quando voltaram para a cama e se deitaram após trocarem os lençóis - Baekhyun fez todo o trabalho novamente -, Jongdae se aconchegou no peito de Baekhyun como um gatinho.

"Você não estava com sono?" Baekhyun perguntou depois de um tempo, observando que o garoto mantinha os olhos abertos com dificuldade.

"Estou." Falou baixinho.

"E não vai dormir?" Questionou confuso, fazendo um carinho gostoso na nuca do garoto, que negou com a cabeça. "Por que não?"

"Porque tenho medo de acordar amanhã e você ter ido embora de novo."

Baekhyun parou automaticamente com o que fazia e arregalou os olhos, sentindo aquele mesmo maldito aperto no coração que sentiu todas vezes em que estave longe e pensou em Jongdae. Mas daquela vez tinha que ser diferente.

"Eu não vou ir." Disse depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. "Não mais."

Foi a vez de Jongdae arregalar os olhos e se sentar rapidamente na cama para poder olhar nos olhos de Baekhyun, percebendo que foi uma péssima ideia ao sentir aquela pontada de dor que o fez fazer uma careta. Baekhyun não conseguiu controlar a risada, mesmo diante da carranca do humano.

"Pare de rir, idiota, a culpa é sua!" Jongdae reclamou, tentando acertar o rosto do Byun com um travesseiro, mas ele foi pego antes que isso acontecesse. "E não é engraçado brincar com isso, eu estou falando sério."

"E eu também estou." Se sentou também, parando com o rosto poucos centímetros de distância do de Jongdae, com um sorriso sincero nos lábios. "Eu não vou mais te deixar, Dae."

Jongdae encarou Baekhyun sem reação, tentando digerir o que havia acabado de ouvir.

"Nunca mais?" Perguntou esperançoso, sentindo os olhos marejarem.

"Nunca mais." Concordou.

Então se beijaram com carinho e cuidado, como se aquele fosse o selamento de uma promessa que nenhum dos dois iria quebrar. E naquela noite puderam dormir tranquilamente pela primeira vez em anos, porque todas as incertezas que os assombravam desapareceram naquele dia quando estavam nos braços um do outro.


	2. Por toda a eternidade

Baekhyun olhava aflito do relógio grudado na parede da cozinha para o celular, esperançoso por alguma mensagem de Jongdae. Mas nada.

Jongdae estava atrasado, novamente. Baekhyun havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes nos últimos dias o namorado chegou mais tarde do trabalho e, embora isso estivesse acontecendo frequentemente, não podia deixar de se preocupar em todas as vezes que isso acontecia.

E quando estava prestes a ligar para Jongdae, ouviu o barulho usual do molho de chaves do Kim e então a porta se abriu. Baekhyun suspirou aliviado e se levantou da cadeira em que estava sentado para ir até o outro.

— Uma mensagem dizendo que está tudo bem não faria sua mãozinha bonita cair, sabia? — Fingiu um tom decepcionado na voz. Estava apenas brincando, embora realmente tivesse se preocupado demais.

— Baek, eu estou apenas dez minutos atrasado. — Jongdae choramingou desanimado.

— Onze. — Corrigiu, sorrindo diante da risada bonitinha que recebeu.

Se aproximou de Jongdae e abraçou sua cintura, depositando um beijinho na testa do humano.

— Você se preocupa demais comigo.

— Na verdade estou preocupado com a janta esfriando… — Brincou, rindo do revirar de olhos que o outro lhe deu.

— Por falar nisso, achei que já tínhamos conversado sobre você cozinhando para mim.

— E eu achei que você já tivesse entendido que eu não vou parar de cozinhar para você. — Baekhyun retrucou, fazendo um biquinho amuado se formar nos lábios de Jongdae.

Iria completar dois anos desde que Baekhyun finalmente havia voltado para Jongdae e também dois anos desde que começaram a namorar oficialmente, nesse meio tempo, Jongdae havia terminado a faculdade e arranjado um emprego que sugava praticamente todo o tempo dele, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, era o que ele gostava de fazer. Baekhyun também havia arranjado um emprego na cidade, mas era em turnos noturnos no hospital.

Infelizmente, por conta do trabalho de cada um, praticamente mal se viam. Jongdae saía logo cedo para trabalhar e quando voltava mais tarde, era a vez de Baekhyun. No começo foi uma confusão, porque tanto Jongdae quanto Baekhyun eram dois malditos carentes um pelo outro, mas, mesmo demorando, conseguiram se adaptar aos poucos e aprenderam a aproveitar o pouco tempo que tinham juntos. Baekhyun, por exemplo, passou a dormir todos os dias, mesmo que não precisasse, apenas para passar aquele tempinho ao lado de Jongdae na cama. Também aprendeu a cozinhar, ainda que não comesse comidas humanas, para que pudesse preparar as refeições de Jongdae e garantir que ele se alimentasse corretamente. E uma das vantagens era poder "jantar" com ele antes de ir trabalhar.

Como já mencionado, Baekhyun não comia o mesmo que Jongdae, mas todos os dias se sentava à mesa com ele quando este voltava do trabalho e aproveitava aquelas duas horas que tinha antes de ir para o próprio trabalho para conversar com Jongdae e até mesmo simplesmente desfrutar de sua presença. Jongdae, por outro lado, reclamava e dizia que não queria incomodar Baekhyun e podia cozinhar a própria comida. Baekhyun, obviamente, não ouvia.

— Você não está com fome? — Jongdae perguntou preocupado enquanto levava o garfo com macarrão à boca. Baekhyun riu, porque Jongdae perguntava isso todos os dias, mesmo Baekhyun sempre explicando que só precisava se alimentar uma vez por semana. — Não ria, sabe que eu me preocupo.

— Eu sei, eu sei, desculpa, amor. — Sorriu afetuoso para o humano. — Eu me alimentei ontem, não estou com fome.

Jongdae assentiu, agora mais calmo. Então Baekhyun perguntou como havia sido o dia de Jongdae, como fazia todos os dias, já preparado para ouvir longas reclamações do Kim sobre o chefe e sobre o colega de trabalho dele, do qual Baekhyun não ia muito com a cara desde que descobriu das investidas (fracassadas) que ele já havia dado em Jongdae. Não que Baekhyun fosse um namorado ciumento, longe disso, mas ele já havia ido buscar Jongdae no trabalho várias vezes só para ter o prazer de ver a cara do tal colega caindo quando beijava propositalmente o Kim na frente dele. Mas fora isso, não, Baekhyun não é ciumento.

— A propósito, o que você quer fazer amanhã, Dae? — Perguntou enquanto observava a típica carinha brava que Jongdae fazia enquanto comia. Era fofo, mas Jongdae nunca admitia que fazia isso.

— Amanhã?

— Sim. É o seu aniversário, lembra? — Riu baixinho da confusão estampada no rosto do outro. — Nós podemos fazer o que você quiser. Eu estava pensando em… — Se interrompeu ao ver Jongdae olhando sério para baixo e largando o garfo. — Ei, o que foi?

— Não é nada, só estou cansado. — Jongdae sorriu fraquinho. — Eu vou tomar um banho e vou dormir. — Se levantou e se aproximou de Baekhyun, deixando um beijinho em sua bochecha. — Obrigado pela comida.

Em uma situação normal, Baekhyun sorriria como bobo com aquilo, mas, por alguma razão, sentia que havia algo errado. Nem seguiu o Kim até o banheiro para tomar banho com ele, como fazia todos os dias. Ficou apenas ali na mesa por alguns minutos, pensando no que podia ter dito para deixar Jongdae estranho daquele jeito.

Baekhyun não conseguiu chegar a uma resposta.

. . .

Na manhã seguinte, Baekhyun acordou sozinho na cama de casal. Estranhou, porque era sábado, nesses dias o humano dormia até mais tarde e era sempre Baekhyun que acordava primeiro. A primeira coisa que fez foi levantar da cama e procurar por Jongdae pela casa, mas não o encontrou em lugar algum. Voltou para o quarto e se sentou na cama para que pudesse checar o celular.

"Fui trabalhar. Desculpa, esqueci de te avisar ontem :("

Baekhyun suspirou ao ler a mensagem vinda do namorado. Jongdae raramente ia trabalhar aos sábados, principalmente quando era seu aniversário. Um biquinho involuntário se formou nos lábios do vampiro. Ele havia planejado o dia inteiro ao lado de Jongdae, pretendia acordar primeiro, como sempre, preparar o café da manhã para o Kim e, quando ele acordasse, o encheria de amor e desejaria feliz aniversário. Mas pelo visto teria que mudar os planos.

Para falar a verdade, Baekhyun teve que mudar os planos que tinha com Jongdae a semana inteira. Embora tentasse ignorar e dizer a si mesmo que era apenas coisa de sua cabeça e mais uma paranóia que estava tendo, no fundo sabia que havia algo de errado com Jongdae naquela semana. O humano que costumava ser sempre tão alegre e carinhoso, agora parecia mais distante e incomodado com alguma coisa. E, novamente, talvez fosse mais uma paranóia de Baekhyun, mas ele realmente sentia que parte deste incômodo de Jongdae era por sua culpa.

Baekhyun, por outro lado, não havia criado coragem para perguntar sobre para o namorado. Não queria que ele pensasse que ainda tinha algo de errado entre eles, porque depois de tanto ter abandonado o Kim no passado por conta disso, ele sempre parecia preocupado e com medo de que isso acontecesse novamente, mesmo que Baekhyun já tivesse dito mais de cem vezes que não o deixaria outra vez.

O Byun, desde o dia que voltou, prometeu a si mesmo que tentaria deixar as incertezas e inseguranças de lado por Jongdae, e realmente estava fazendo isso. Foi uma ótima decisão, porque nunca esteve tão feliz quanto nesses quase dois anos. Morava com a pessoa que amava e agora vivia uma vida normal, como de qualquer humano, se ignorassemos a parte de que precisava se alimentar de sangue humano uma vez por semana. Ao menos isso nunca incomodou Jongdae, que, diferente de outros humanos que souberam o que Baekhyun realmente era, não pensou em o abandonar nem por um momento e sequer sentia qualquer tipo de medo de Baekhyun. Então preferia acreditar que ainda estava tudo bem, não iria estragar tudo dessa vez.

Ainda que tristonho, sorriu fraquinho e enviou:

"Tudo bem, meu amor, não tem problema. Tenha um bom dia :) Te amo."

. . .

Baekhyun estava tomando banho quando ouviu a porta do quarto bater. Passava das sete horas, e quem conhecesse Jongdae o mínimo que fosse saberia que ele não chegava em horários como esse. Baekhyun esperou que a porta do banheiro se abrisse e um Jongdae com aquele sorrisinho arteiro entrasse por ela ou simplesmente ouvir a voz alegre de Jongdae avisando que havia chegado em casa. Mas nada. Baekhyun então se focou em terminar logo o banho e deixar aqueles pensamentos que ficaram em sua cabeça o dia inteiro de lado por enquanto.

Quando saiu, avistou Jongdae deitado na cama espaçosa de casal, de costas para si. Ele estava apenas ali parado, olhando para a parede fixamente. Baekhyun soube que ele próprio não era o único pensativo naquele dia. Mas Jongdae parecia muito mais perdido em seus pensamentos do que Baekhyun, tanto que pareceu sequer se dar conta que Baekhyun estava ali também.

O Byun se vestiu rapidamente e, ainda secando o cabelo, se aproximou da cama e se sentou ao lado se onde Jongdae estava deitado, levando sua mão ao cabelo dele no processo. Jongdae por impulso se virou surpreso para Baekhyun e, ao ver que era ele, relaxou novamente. Baekhyun sorriu para o humano.

— Deixa que eu faço. — O Kim falou, estendendo a mão para a toalha que estava na cabeça de Baekhyun, que logo entendeu e a entregou para ele.

Baekhyun estava de frente para Jongdae enquanto ele se ajeitava na cama e levava com calma a toalha vermelha aos fios de cabelo agora ironicamente da mesma cor que o Byun tinha, talvez só um pouco desbotados. O Kim riu baixinho ao perceber isso, o que fez Baekhyun sorrir também.

Seguiram assim, em silêncio, até que Baekhyun finalmente decidiu se pronunciar:

— Você não costuma chegar tão tarde assim.

— Eu perdi a noção de tempo, desculpa.

— Por que está se desculpando tanto essa semana, hein? Você não fez nada de errado.

As mãos de Jongdae pararam por um segundo e ele respirou fundo antes de continuar.

— Eu não sei. — Murmurou, sem olhar nos olhos de Baekhyun.

Claro que ele sabia, Baekhyun o conhecia muito bem. Bem o suficiente para saber que Jongdae não diria o que estava acontecendo por conta própria, porque ele sempre precisava daquele empurrãozinho para criar coragem. Baekhyun, embora não quisesse de forma alguma o fazer se sentir pressionado a dizer alguma coisa, sabia que precisava dar esse empurrãozinho.

— O que afinal está te incomodando, Dae?

— Não tem nada me incomodando. — O Kim riu, mas era mais uma risada nervosa e preocupada do que qualquer coisa.

— Jongdae, eu te conheço. Acha que não percebi como você ficou incomodado cada vez que me aproximei de você nessa semana? — As mãos de Jongdae pararam novamente, mas dessa vez a toalha caiu na cama. Ele parecia surpreso e assustado com as palavras de Baekhyun. — Dae, seja sincero comigo, eu fiz alguma coisa para te deixar desse jeito? Você está chateado comigo? O que eu fiz?

Jongdae rapidamente levou uma mão para cada bochecha de Baekhyun e o puxou para um beijo para o calar, o que deu muito certo por ter o pego de surpresa. Quando se afastou, desviou o olhar.

— Você não fez nada, Baek.

— Então alguém fez. Quem foi o maldito? Foi aquele cara do seu trabalho? — Indagou rapidamente, vendo a confusão surgir no rosto do Kim.

— Não! Ninguém fez nada para mim, Baekhyun, calma! Eu só… — Suspirou. — Eu só quero que esse dia acabe logo.

— O seu dia foi ruim? Se você quiser, posso preparar um chá para você enquanto você toma banho e então podemos assistir alguma coisa. Amanhã podemos sair para comemorar o seu aniversário e-

— Pare de dizer isso! — Jongdae gritou de repente, assustando Baekhyun que automaticamente se calou. — Eu não quero comemorativas meu aniversário, eu não quero ser lembrado dele e eu não quero falar sobre ele! — O peito de Jongdae subia e descia rapidamente e seu lábio inferior tremia um pouco enquanto sua expressão irritada começava a vacilar e ele finalmente teve que olhar para outro lugar que não fosse os olhos confusos de Baekhyun.

— Dae… — Baekhyun falou receoso. — Por que isso de repente? Achei que você gostasse de comemorar aniversário. Nós fizemos isso ano passado.

— E-eu gostava, mas…

Baekhyun nunca havia visto Jongdae tão inseguro e preocupado antes e vê-lo desse jeito só fez o Byun ter vontade de o abraçar, dizer que estava tudo bem e nunca mais o soltar. Infelizmente isso provavelmente não resolveria nada, então se aproximou ainda mais de Jongdae e segurou seu rosto com uma mão, fazendo-o olhar para si.

— Mas o que? Amor, você pode falar comigo.

Jongdae fechou os olhos por um momento e respirou fundo.

— Eu estou envelhecendo, Baek. — Ele soltou depois de alguns segundos. — Estou ficando mais velho enquanto você não vai envelhecer nunca. Não havia pensado nisso antes, mas essa semana tudo isso finalmente veio na minha cabeça e eu fico muito mal toda vez que penso que não vou poder ficar com você para sempre.

Os olhos de Baekhyun dobraram de tamanho e ele paralisou no lugar ao ouvir aquilo. Já havia pensado diversas vezes naquilo também e esse era um dos maiores motivos por não querer criar laços com humanos, porque no fim todos acabariam partindo e o deixando. Com o passar do tempo, aprendeu a deixar essas questões de lado e aproveitar o presente, sem se preocupar com o que sequer havia acontecido ainda. Principalmente porque pensar que um dia Jongdae também partiria doía demais.

— Amor… não é muito cedo para pensar nisso? Você acabou de completar vinte e três anos, ainda é tão novinho. Nós temos muitos anos juntos pela frente. — Tentou o reconfortar, mesmo que no fundo também houvesse começado a sentir aquela insegurança.

— Eu não quero apenas anos, eu quero passar a eternidade com você, Baekhyun! Eu quero passar todos os meus dias ao seu lado. — Os olhos de Jongdae começaram a marejar, mas Baekhyun não conseguia dizer nem fazer nada, pego completamente de surpresa. — Você tem noção de como foi horrível para mim essa semana inteira pensar nessas coisas? Toda vez que você foi gentil comigo e me tratou com carinho, meu coração doeu como um inferno, porque lembrei que não teria isso para sempre. Eu quero chegar em casa todos os dias e encontrar você me esperando. Quero ver o seu sorriso todos os dias. Quero acordar todas a manhãs e te ver do meu lado na cama. Quero poder falar eu te amo todos os dias para você… eu quero ser seu para sempre, Baekhyun.

— E-eu… — A voz de Baekhyun saiu tremida e ele de repente sentiu sua garganta seca demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Ninguém jamais havia dito aquilo para ele antes, em todos aqueles seus 500 anos de vida ninguém jamais amou Baekhyun como Jongdae. E em todos seus 500 anos, Baekhyun jamais amou alguém como amava Jongdae. Todos aqueles sentimentos puros e bonitos que já sentiu, todos eles estavam direcionados para Jongdae. Jongdae era tudo que restava de importante na vida de Baekhyun. Pensando nessas coisas, Baekhyun, pela primeira vez em anos sentiu os olhos transbordarem de lágrimas. — E-eu também quero ser seu para sempre.

Jongdae, que nunca havia visto Baekhyun chorar antes, se desesperou e se apressou em abraçar Baekhyun com força, sendo prontamente recebido em seus braços enquanto pedia para que ele não chorasse. Baekhyun enterrou o rosto no ombro alheio, apertando Jongdae em seus braços, com o medo repentino de que ele pudesse desaparecer a qualquer momento.

— Baek, ainda é meu aniversário, certo? — Ele perguntou e Baekhyun assentiu, ainda sem o soltar. — Então eu… eu posso pedir um presente para você?

Baekhyun se afastou um pouco de Jongdae para que pudesse o olhar nos olhos e enxugou com a costa da mão as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto.

— Claro, o que você quer? — Baekhyun daria tudo por Jongdae. Qualquer coisa que ele pedisse, não importa o que fosse, Baekhyun daria para ele.

Jongdae umedeceu os lábios em um ato de nervosismo.

— Me transforma? — Baekhyun engasgou com a própria saliva ao ouvir o pedido e olhou assustado para Jongdae. — Antes que você venha com qualquer sermão sobre como a vida de vampiro é difícil e sobre tudo que eu teria que deixar para trás por isso, eu adianto que sei de tudo isso e que já venho pensando nisso há muito tempo. Eu sei de tudo que eu teria que abrir mão e eu não me importo. Eu estou disposto a largar tudo por você, Baekhyun.

— J-Jongdae, isso não é algo que podemos decidir na hora. Eu não vou fazer algo irreversível como te transformar sem antes ter certeza que você realmente quer isso. E se você mudar de ideia?

— Eu tenho certeza. Como disse, eu penso nisso faz tempo. Desde que você me contou há sete meses atrás sobre poder transformar alguém eu penso nisso todos os dias. Não é algo que estou pedindo sob efeito do calor do momento. Eu realmente quero isso.

— M-mas e se você se arrepender?

— Eu jamais vou me arrepender de amar você e ficar ao seu lado, Baek. Por favor.

Aquilo foi como um soco certeiro no coração de Baekhyun que pouco batia. Ele engoliu a seco.

— Você… tem certeza? — Quis garantir. Jongdae assentiu rapidamente. — Tudo bem.

Jongdae sorriu alegre com a confirmação e se jogou sobre Baekhyun em um abraço desajeitado, este teve que ser rápido e segurar o humano e se apoiar ao mesmo tempo na cama para impedir que ambos caíssem para trás no chão.

— Esse é o melhor presente de aniversário que eu vou ganhar. — Jongdae disse feito uma criança que havia acabado de ganhar seu brinquedo favorito. Baekhyun acabou rindo com esse pensamento e depositou um beijinho no ombro de Jongdae. — Eu te amo.

— Eu te amo demais. — Disse e Jongdae se ajeitou para olhar para Baekhyun. Os dois compartilharam um sorriso apaixonado um pelo outro. — Eu vou te amar para sempre.

E seus lábios se encontraram com delicadeza e aquele simples ósculo representava muito mais para os dois do que qualquer outra pessoa poderia enxergar. Aquilo era algo apenas deles, era a forma que haviam encontrado para selar todas as promessas mais importantes que faziam.

Naquele dia, esqueceriam de vez todas as incertezas e inseguranças que tinham, porque Jongdae seria de Baekhyun e Baekhyun seria de Jongdae, por toda a eternidade.


End file.
